Encounter
by OwlGirl98
Summary: Jace, Clary, Alec and Isabelle meet a mysterious couple while at the diner for breakfast. Who are they? Oneshot! Inspired by a Snippet of the last Mortal Instruments book. Don't read if you haven't read Clockwork Princess!


**Hey Guys! I just had a moment and I decided to write this!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**And I don't own MI or ID **

**xD Happy Reading!**

Clary, Jace, Alec and Isabelle were seated at a cramped booth at Taki's awaiting their breakfast. Clary had decided to go with some toast, as did Alec, whereas Jace and Isabelle had opted for some hash browns. It was a morning much like any other, and neither of the four shadow hunters seated at the table had any motivation to do anything. It was a Saturday. Enough said.

Clary groaned, as she rested her head on the table. She had dark circles under her eyes and felt extremely sluggish, as she had spent the entire previous night drawing Jace as he slept.

"I want just want to go to sleep right here, wake me up when the food comes, will you?"

"I don't think you should be sleeping in a restaurant, that's very unladylike," Jace pointed out, looking bored.

Clary turned her head and glared at him, which he returned with a smirk.

"It's not my fault that you wanted to stay up all night sketching my beautiful figure, but I completely understand your decision to do so. I would too."

Clary snorted and rolled her eyes. Stupid egotistical boyfriends

At last the food came and as they ate, they spoke about weapons and which they liked best.

"There is nothing like a good sword," Jace stated

"No way! It's gotta be a whip, you can take out 20 demons at once! Besides, it makes me look badass." Isabelle argued

Alec sat back in the chair. "Just kill the demon with whatever you have; it just has to do the job."

"I thought that you always sided with me! Don't be indifferent!" Jace exclaimed.

Clary sighed and looked out the window, staring at the people that were walking past. One blonde haired lady tripped on her she own feet and fell to the ground, pulling several innocent men down with her, all of them landing in a big heap on the pavement. Clary Snorted and her eyes drifted away from the scene, and she found her eyes drawn to a man. He had beautiful black hair, and large soft brown eyes. He wore a pair of jeans and a silver shirt. To his left stood a tall and beautiful girl. She looked no older than seventeen, and had pretty brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders. He also had jeans, but wore a dark purple shirt with a black jacket over the top. They were both gorgeous, and when they looked at each other, Clary could see that they were in love.

It was a shock when they made their way to the diner that they were seated at.

As they entered a bell rang on the door, to let the staff know that there was another customer. The tall pretty lady looked over at their table, and when her eyes fell on Jace she froze. Then slowly, a small smile made its way onto her beautiful features. Clary elbowed Jace as the lady leant over to her companion and whispered in his ear. A smirk wriggled its way onto his face as well.

They made their way towards the four Shadow Hunters and Jace looked up at the tall Lady.

"Hello, Mr Herondale, how are you? You look so much like him, you know," the tall lady complemented and she reached out and stroked his face.

Jace smiled up at her "I understand that I have this effect to the ladies, causing them to want to touch me, but who do I remind you of?"

The lady smiled back "You have the same personality as well. Why, I am talking about my ex-husband, William Herondale."

Her Companion smiled down at Jace as well. "He was a great man. William was my Parabatai." he then turned his gaze to Alec "I see that your Parabatai is Mr Lightwood here. I didn't expect that one."

The lady looked at Alec as well and giggled as he squirmed awkwardly.

"Woah woah woah!" Jace exclaimed putting his hands up in a 'hold on a sec' kind of way. "How were you married to William Herondale? He died, like 100 years ago?!"

"Never mind! It was nice to see you Mr Herondale, Mr Lightwood, Miss Lightwood," when her eyes landed on Clary she smiled, "and it was also nice to see you, Miss Fairchild. Have a good life, spend it well."

Then they turned and walked out of the door.

Then they all looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Okay…?"

Then they turned back to their breakfast, thinking over what they had both said.

William Herondale…

Clary smiled and looked Jace's way; William must have been very attractive, if he looked like Jace.

**What did you think?**

**Let me know if you like it!**

**OwlGirl98**


End file.
